


I Miss You And I Still Care

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Hang In There Josh [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, JOSH IS OKAY AND HE'S FINE AND HE'S GOT FRIENDS WHO LOVE HIM AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE, Josh Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris saw the small light of an idea form in Sam’s eyes and in that exact moment, he knew they were going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You And I Still Care

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self-indulgent polyamorous ship: "2 Blonds and 1 Broken Brunette" or "Climbing Club" bc that sounds cute. More at noon.

            It took a while for Chris to convince Josh to see the others again.

 

            It took _quite_ a while.

 

            He understood where he was coming from. Josh had to be practically dragged to the front steps of his house just so he could see _him_ again. It didn’t take him too long to trust him again though. That was something Chris reassured Josh of. He told him every night and every morning that he does _not_ hate him. He does _not_ blame him for what happened in the mountains. And he certainly does _not_ rather want him dead.

 

            Those were the kind of nightmares Josh would have every night. They would start off slow and agonizing until the sudden rush of guilt would consume him and he would scream the most heartbreaking scream. Chris has long convinced the Washingtons to let him stay with Josh until he could really get back on his feet again so he would always be the first one to comfort him, to hold him, to tell him that _he will never leave him._

 

Thankfully, Josh has started to listen.

 

            Until today.

 

            “I-I’m not ready.”

 

            “Josh…”

 

            “Tell her to come again another time. I can’t do this!”

 

            There it was again. The constant degradation and self-loathing just swimming in Josh’s reluctant gray eyes. His lips were trembling and the scars that adorned his face twisted in a way that would normally make people sick to their stomachs. But not Chris. Chris just knelt down in front of the shaking boy and held both of his hands. He wasn’t the kind to talk it out. Chris was more of an action man and words would get jumbled up in his brain until some incoherent sentence would tumble out of his mouth like _“soup stickers are inefficient”_ or _“why do we cook bacon and bake cookies”_.

 

            “You gonna try and convince me, Cochise?”

 

            “Honestly? No… I didn’t really think this entire thing through.”

 

            “Sounds a lot like you.”

 

            Chris let out a snort and shifted into a more comfortable position with his hands still holding Josh’s. “Well I could call Sam and arrange another time if you want. It’s really no trouble.” He shrugged his shoulders at that and Josh pressed his lips together firmly.

 

            “I-I could do that if you wan--”

 

            “No Josh. It’s fine, really! You just rest here while I get my cellphone.” Before he stood up, he gave Josh a small kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be _right_ back.”

 

            Just as he was about to climb up the stairs, he felt Josh’s hand on his shoulder. “No! Uh… It’s okay Chris, I’m just being silly.” His boyfriend’s hand slipped into his own and he pulled on it until he was at the bottom of the staircase again. “Besides it’s 2pm already. S-Sam will be here any minute now.”

 

            Chris could see in his eyes that he was definitely not ready. He was lying to him again but Josh’s death grip on his hand wouldn’t go away. “You sure?”

 

            Then they heard the doorbell ring and the shorter of the two’s eyes widened.

 

            “I-I changed my mind! I’m not ready!”

 

            But it was too late.

 

            The door swung open and there stood Sam with the biggest grin on her face. Her icy blue eyes landed on Josh’s back and she smiled even wider. “Josh?”

 

            Sometimes Chris forgets that she actually has her own key to the house like him. It didn’t stop Josh from hiding behind his taller boyfriend the minute Sam ran towards them. “I can’t believe it’s really… you.” The only thing that Chris is thinking right now is that Josh’s hands at his sides as he hid from Sam was really fucking ticklish.

 

            The blond girl looked up at him with confused blue eyes and Chris could only slightly gesture to the side of his face. Him and Sam always had this weird psychic connection when it came to Josh. Maybe it was their mutual love for him or maybe it was a blond thing. Either way, she got the gesture and nodded slowly. Chris saw the small light of an idea form in Sam’s eyes and in that exact moment, he knew they were going to be alright.

 

            Josh’s face was still slightly pressed against his back when Sam held out her hand. It was within his sight and Chris knew he saw it. Sam was pretty sure he saw it too when she cracked a small smile. “Come on, don’t leave me hangin’!” It felt like hours but soon enough Josh’s shaky hand extended towards hers for what he thought was a high five. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips when Sam grabbed Josh’s hand softly but firmly.

 

            “I missed you.”

 

            Chris couldn’t see him but he felt Josh’s body tremble slightly from the sudden rush of emotions.

 

            “I missed you a lot.”

 

            Before he knew it, the three of them were a crying mess on the floor. With Josh inside their warm embrace, Sam looked up at Chris and placed her cheek on her friend’s dark hair. Her eyes sparkled with newfound tears and Chris himself couldn’t stop his own from falling.

 

Later that night, they were all squished up against each other on Josh’s bed because Chris refused to let Sam sleep on the couch. The owner of the bed in question was in between the two sleepy blonds.

 

            As Chris’ eyelids started to feel heavy, he stole one last glance to Josh and Sam and gave each of them a kiss on the crown of their heads.

 

            _We’ll be alright._

 

Josh slept soundly that night.


End file.
